


their routines

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago doesn't come to school to find Cris all happy and smiling in front of Victoria! And no, Thiago is not jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cristianinho's

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost two o'clock in the morning when there's a knock in the door. Cristianinho wakes up because of that and he thinks it couldn't be his father because well, Cris will come back late and why would his father need to knock his own house anyway? The butler and the maid must be sleeping already and Cristianinho is big enough to open the door by himself. He's already 12 years old anyway. Still yawning, he opens the door. The fact that it could be a stranger never crosses Cristianinho's mind. Besides, there's only one person who could come to his house at this hour except his dad and that is ―

"Hello, Thiago." He grins widely seeing the said boy in front of him.

Thiago Messi, the son of the famous Lionel Messi, who by the way is supposed to be his father's rival's son. And what Thiago is doing there, in front of his house, at that hour, is a question that he no longer asks.

The answer is simple, "What is it again this time?"

Thiago barges in, not even answering the question. He walks straight to the living room. Have been to this place many times, he seems to know where he's going.

Cristianinho closes the door and locks it before turning back and follows the intruder. He sits beside Thiago on the sofa. "I hate your dad." Thiago murmurs.

"Oh, so it's my dad this time." Cristianinho looks around and stops at the clock that shows it's half past two already. Thinking that at six he has to wake up to go to school makes him yawning.

"What's new?" He finally asks, hoping that Thiago will just go straight to the point.

"He came to house, took daddy out and not coming back. Daddy broke his promise ―again." Thiago says weakly.  
It's nothing new to Cristianinho actually. Thiago has been coming to his house more than ever and he doesn't even recall how it's all started but he doesn't complain. It's better for Thiago to come to his house than to ―

"If you're not listening, I would go to Lucca's place instead then. Uncle Ney might take me out too."

Cristianinho steps back to reality. "What!! No!" There's a hint of annoyance in Cristianinho's voice. "I'm listening. What makes you think I don't?" Thiago pouts (damn that kid is still cute with his chubby cheeks). Cristianinho sighs. "Well, they just want to spend time together? I mean my dad and yours are both busy person."

Yeah, Messi has retired as a football player but his passion to football is there and therefore he is trying to be a coach. While his father ― Cristiano Ronaldo ― chooses to be a businessman instead. If you go to a department store, you'll find a 'CR7' brand in the male category. His father has expanded the underwear to formal attire and it turns out there's a reason why Cristiano is a fine model. Both of them are busy with their schedule and as much as they want to meet, it's difficult. They haven't come out yet to public, just saying they are friends or something like that since they are not really a rival anymore. Not that they are any 'rival' at the first place anyway, Cristianinho thinks.

"See! You're not listening again!" Thiago exclaims, hands crossed in front of the chest. He raises his eyebrows to Cristianinho. “Cris!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It just, it’s two o’clock and I’m still tired with my math test today. But anyway,” Cristianinho shifts closer to Thiago who has turned his body. “Tell you what, how about we go to sleep now and I’ll take you tomorrow to the place your daddy is supposed to take you?”

“Promise?” Thiago releases his hands, puts them on his side and leans closer to Cristianinho.

“Yeah sure,” Cristianinho says, yawning. Gosh, perhaps he really should go to sleep before he can’t even open his eyes tomorrow at school. “Now, do you want to get back to your house or sleepover at mine?”

The chubbier boy thinks for a while. “Sleepover! I don’t think my dad will come home just yet anyway. I will just text mom that I’m at your house.”

“Don’t have to,” Thiago looks at him, confused. “Well, I think they have known you’re here. It’s not your first ‘runaway’ anyway.” It’s true, Cristianinho has lost counted how many times Thiago would come to his house for some trivial matters like this, but Cristianinho is not complaining. Thiago’s mother – Antonella – freaks out for the first escapes act that Thiago did, but after she knows, it’s Cristianinho’s place, she would usually text him at the morning and asks if Thiago could be picked up or if the latter’s mood was better already.

Both of them walk to Cristianinho’s bedroom. All Cristianinho could say is that his room is huge, with the king-size bed, the desk, the PC, his collections and many more. Basically Cristianinho is too tired to explain about his room right now. As the first thing he does when he sees his bedroom is jumping on it and lies down. Not long after he feels the bed shifts down and another presence joins him.

“Cris, turns around, you need to use the blanket!” Thiago says a bit louder. Murmuring, Cristianinho does as he’s told. Now both of them lie on his bed, covered by blanket and no, Cristianinho doesn’t feel warm at all when Thiago snuggles closer. And Cristianinho especially doesn’t care if Thiago puts his head on Cristianinho’s shoulder. Not at all.

“Cris,” Thiago whispers.

Too tired to open his mouth, Cristianinho just manages to reply with, “Hmm?”

“Thank you,” Thiago whispers not long after.

There’s a broad smile on Cristianinho’s face the whole night.

(And it’s one of those nights where Cristianinho has a very good dream.

Oh, and the next day Cristianinho takes Thiago out just as he has promised.)

(Of course Cristiano doesn’t know why Thiago always glares at him while he always smile at the boy whenever he comes home to find the boy sleepover.)

 


	2. Thiago's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago Messi hates Cristiano Ronaldo. Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I would continue this, but here I am. Anyway, enjoy :)

Thiago Messi hates Cristiano Ronaldo. Period.

Thiago could list a thousand reasons to hate Cristiano Ronaldo but today he will only mention one.

  
Today, he is supposed to go out with his daddy (again) and also with his mommy, but Cristiano has to come (again) and drag his daddy and — this time — him, to the amusement park. He should go there with his daddy and mommy, like a happy family they are.

(Of course both his parents are happy with their situation albeit it's a complicated one, but Thiago doesn't really know. He's, after all, still 10 years old and he has the right to still cling to both his parents).

But no, Cristiano decides that since the weather's good, he took both Thiago and Leo out. Antonella could only shake her head and bid them goodbye while proceed to go with her friends instead.

Okay, at first Thiago thought it's fine. He could go out with his daddy and being paid.

(Of course he wouldn't let his daddy pay if Cristiano is the one taking them).

He also thought it's great because he can play the attractions with his daddy and Cris (the only Cris to Thiago is Cristianinho. To him, Cristiano is Cristiano, if he can call the man a jerk, he would also do that but his daddy has scolded him once because of that).

Of course, it doesn't end like that.

The ticket's being paid. Check.

He could go out with his daddy and Cris. Check.

He could play the attractions with his daddy? Uncheck.

Because Cristiano keeps taking his daddy away.

So after lunch time, Thiago is still pouting because his daddy spends time with Cristiano a lot.

.

.

"I hate your father," Thiago says again.

Both him and Cris are sitting on a bench far from where their fathers are sitting right now ― on a table under the umbrella one.

"Yeah? What's new this time?" Cris says nonchalantly. He stretches his hands, probably a bit tired for their walk that day.

"He kidnaps my daddy." Again, Thiago complains about his lack of time with his daddy because of Cristiano. Cris seems to be out of his mind again and Thiago pouts. "You're not listening to me again."

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry. I did listen to you, Thiago."

Thiago looks away, huffing his cheeks.

"Well, but at least we can spend time together, right? Just enjoy the time."

Thiago is still not looking and he could hear Cris sighing beside him. Somehow, Thiago feels that Cris is right. Maybe he should just ignore that he's being left out by his daddy and spend his time with Cris. Maybe he should follow Cris' advice. Just when he turns around, he finds the seat beside him is empty. He looks around and couldn't find Cris anywhere. He only sees his daddy and Cristiano talking cheerfully.

Thiago feels sad. He should pay more attention to Cris. Now Cris feels Thiago is annoying and leaving him alone too. He stares down at his feet, swinging them around when an ice cream is suddenly appeared in front of him. He looks up to find Cris licking the other ice cream on his right hand, while offering one for Thiago.

“Have some,” Cris offers. Thiago hesitantly takes the ice cream.

After that, Cris takes a seat beside Thiago again, still enjoying his ice cream. Thiago looks a bit confused but decides to just enjoy the ice cream Cris gave him. It’s a sea-salt ice cream! His favorite. Thiago licks his ice cream excitedly. A wide smile is placed on his face finally at that day.

“Finally you’re smiling again.” Thiago turns his head to stare at Cris who is grinning. “So, what do you want to play next?”

Thiago shouts instantly, “Bumper cars!!”

Cris nods at that. “Alright, let’s finish this ice cream and we can tell our dads we’re going to the bumper cars, good?” Nodding animatedly, Thiago turns his attention back to his ice cream. They don’t say much afterwards because both of them want to finish their ice cream quickly so they can explore the amusement park.

Thiago Messi still hates Cristiano Ronaldo. Nothing could change that. However, he might have one reason less now because he can have time with Cris – and also he can have his favorite sea-salt ice cream!

.

.

Looking at his son, Leo smiles at Cristiano. “I’m glad he’s back in spirit now. Thank you for bringing us here, Cris.” He says.

Cristiano only nods. “Don’t mention it. I’m glad we can spend time together.” Leo looks at Cristiano and realizes that the businessman has some thoughts though.

“What is it?”

“It just, I wonder why Thiago keeps throwing daggers at me, you know.” Cristiano shrugs.

Blinking many times, Leo shakes his head. “Maybe it just you being so conceited.”

“Can’t help the charm though.” He winks followed by a snicker from his companion.

.

.

(At the end of the day, Cristiano could still feel the daggers coming from Thiago and he couldn’t understand why).

 


	3. Cristianinho's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris likes Lucca if – and only if – Lucca stays away from Thiago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm in need of some fluffiness, why not have another Jr/Thiago action? ;)  
> Happy reading!

Cris (let’s short Cristianinho’s name to Cris now and let’s Cristiano be Cristiano) likes Lucca if – and only if – Lucca stays away from Thiago.

That’s a bit hyperbole, but what Cris means is he likes Lucca when Lucca doesn’t take Thiago’s attention from him.

For example like today, Thiago should come to Cris’ home to try the new FIFA, but Lucca beats Cris to that and asked Thiago first. Of course, seeing as their parents are all footballers, FIFA is a game they are all looking, not to mention that Uncle Ney is going to treat them if they come to Uncle Ney’s house.

Cris likes Uncle Ney a lot even though his dad doesn’t seem to have the same opinion, but Cris obviously dislike Lucca when Lucca makes Thiago smiles – widely and a lot. Only Cris should be the reason for Thiago smile apart from Thiago’s family, but Cris would never say that whenever Thiago asks why Cris doesn’t want to go along with him and Lucca. Cris is just afraid that he will snap in front of Thiago and that the younger boy will be sad and then scared of Cris.

He has seen one time when his dad is mad in front of Uncle Leo and afterwards there is an awkward tension between them. Cris doesn’t want that to happen between him and Thiago.

(Although Cris doesn’t know why Uncle Leo made a weird sound a week later from his father’s bedroom).

So instead of throwing his rage randomly, Cris agrees to go out with Milan and the others instead to play football later. Besides, he should really practice. It’s not that he wants to be _like_ his dad, he knows he _can’t be_ one. He just loves football, maybe because he admires Uncle Leo and wants to do what Uncle Leo could do. Every time he saw Uncle Leo played before, he could understand why the title of Little Magician is brought up.

He goes home a little bit late than usual but he has texted his dad telling that he’s going to play football with his friends. Of course, his father is so elated knowing that. Cris sits down on the couch after he arrives. His butler asks if he wanted to have dinner first or bath and Cris answers that he’ll just lie down for a while.

“And Sir, Master Thiago came and he’s in your room right now.”

Hearing Thiago’s name, Cris forgets all his fatigue and runs straight to his bedroom. He doesn’t even notice a tiny knowing smile formed on his butler’s face.

“Like father, like son.” Clearly Cris doesn’t even hear that his butler just says that because his mind is occupied with the fact that Thiago is inside his room then.

After he opens the door and takes a step inside, he catches a sight of Thiago sitting on his bed, legs crossed, hands holding the joystick and eyes stuck to the screen in front. Basically, the bed is facing directly at the television, hence Thiago’s position. He puts his bag on the floor making a loud thud that surprises Thiago.

“Cris!” Cris couldn’t be sure if Thiago’s voice is excited or mad or merely surprised. Nevertheless, Cris is walking to his bed in shock.

“What are you doing here?” Cris manages to ask when he has settled himself next to Thiago, legs also crossed.

Thiago glares at Cris making the older boy gulp because a mad Thiago is scary. “Why didn’t you tell me that you already have the new FIFA?!” Thiago shouts then pouts (again – Cris realizes that Thiago loves to pout every time Thiago is mad).

“You’re going with Lucca,” Cris replies weakly.

“But if you ask me of course I would go with you!”

“You looked so happy and you have already agreed with Lucca.” Thiago is silenced because of that and Cris heaves a sigh. “I’m sorry, I should have told you right after my dad bought me the game.” Thiago lifts up his head and smiles brightly. That is the smile that Cris wants to be on Thiago’s face forever. “So, we’re good?”

“Only if you beat me of course.” Thiago sticks his tongue out. Cris chuckles and jumps from his bed to take another joystick. Afterwards, they play until they have lost counted (actually Cris remembers the scores 3 – 1 for him but of course he won’t say that to Thiago) the matches.

No matter if Cris smells bad with sweats but seeing Thiago’s chuckling beside him, nothing matters anymore.

Spending time with Thiago is far more important.

(But of course, Cris’ butler has to knock to remind his empty stomach which is rumbling already and both Thiago and him end up at the dining room after he took shower).

Yep, what a good day it is.

.

.

(The next day when Cris sees Lucca, he couldn’t stop smiling brightly – showing his white teeth like his dad – at the Brazilian boy to which Lucca only responds with a confused smile).

.

.


	4. Thiago's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago is sick

Thiago's head is dizzy. It's also difficult for him to breath. His body sometimes burning in heat and then it's freezing. Sometimes he sneezes because of that. Everything feels heavy somehow. Does the earth spinning so fast?

He told his daddy and mommy about this that morning and they told him to rest and not to go to school. Thiago protests because he doesn't want to lie down all day, but he doesn't have the energy to protest more as his daddy carries him upstairs to his bed.  He sleeps again not long after.

When he wakes up, he doesn't know what time it is, but looking at the obvious dark view from his window, it must be night already. Thiago looks at the clock and sure enough it shows 08.37 pm. Thiago pouts because Cris didn't come. If Cris comes, Thiago must feel it. He asks his mommy to confirm about it and he is sad that he is right. Cris must be spending time with Milan and the others. Seeing at how the last time Cris chose to be with Milan than him.

(Oh but Thiago you should have known why.)

The good thing is, his daddy spends time with him and also his mommy and it's okay if Cris is not coming. His parents are there to accompany him.

Before going to sleep, Thiago thinks, maybe Cris wants to come to visit but Cristiano doesn't allow Cris. That must be it! Surely Cris will visit Thiago already if Cris wants. Cris' daddy must be holding Cris.  
Huff. Thiago must add another list why he hates Cristiano.

(Somewhere inside Cristiano’s house, the owner can’t stop sneezing)

.

.  
The next day comes faster than Thiago imagines. His fever doesn't cold down, although it's not getting any worse. His nose is so red that when he looks at mirror, he looks like Rudolf with that red nose! He looks so ugly. Thiago huffs his cheeks.

He wants to text Cris but mommy has taken away his phone saying that he needs to rest. But he's bored already. He doesn't want to lie down all time. His body will become stiff and puffy if he only eats and sleeps. Mommy glares at him and gently asks him to rest again.

Reluctantly, he obeys. Soon, he falls back to his dream.

He dreams of all pitch black and he's shouting Cris' name at Cris' vanishing figure.  
He wakes up, panting, but feels another present on the bed. Thiago turns his head and found Cris! Cris is sitting on the chair while leaning on Thiago's bed, sleeping.

But then Cris wakes up, probably because of Thiago.

"Thiago? You wake up?" Cris rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Cris? You are real?"

Staring back at Thiago like Thiago just asked the weirdest question ever. "Of course I am, do you want me to leave?"

"No! No!" Thiago quickly stops Cris before Cris is leaving. "Why didn't you come yesterday?" Thiago looks down, hand still clutching Cris' arm. He hears Cris sighs and shifts to sit back again. Unwilling to let go, Thiago still hold Cris' arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, Thiago, I was sick yesterday. I think you got my cold too." Cris explains slowly. "Just got to school today after feeling a bit better and found that you're not there. Asked your friends and got news that you're sick. Come as soon as school ends to visit you."

Thiago mouthes, "Oh." He dares to lift his head up and stares at Cris, who's smiling reassuringly at him. "Thought you don't want to play with me anymore."

Chuckles at that, Cris shakes his head, "Why would I want that? Silly Thiago."

At that moment, Thiago's mom decides to enter and asks if Cris would like to spend the night. Cris looks at Thiago's doe eyes and sighs. "I would love to, auntie, but my father is still worried, so I think I would have to decline that offer."

"Alright then, we better not let Cristiano’s worried, don’t you think?” Thiago’s mom winks at both of them then closes the door, leaving both of them alone again.

“Well,” Cris says. “I guess it means I should be going home now before my dad goes riot,” he snickers. Thiago looks sad but he knows that Cris is right, Thiago should not hold Cris, besides Thiago doesn’t want Cris also gets sick again because of him. “Oh by the way,” Thiago looks at Cris, tilting his head. “My dad always does this when I am sick.”

Slowly Cris leans down and gives a peck on Thiago’s forehead. Grinning afterwards, Cris bids his goodbye, leaving behind a smiling Thiago.

.

.

Miraculously, the next day Thiago recovers from his cold and goes to school directly because he is looking forward to spend time with Cris and his other friends – of course Lucca is included.

(And inwardly, Thiago erases one reason in 1001 reasons why he hates Cristiano)

.

.

 


	5. Thiago's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago doesn't come to school to find Cris all happy and smiling in front of Victoria! And no, Thiago is not jealous at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kind of mixed up with the povs, but please bear with it   
> (since i'm still sick and supposedly to be resting but oh well, what can I do? LOL)   
> enjoy!  
> just don't kill me afterwards :'D

No, Thiago is definitely not jealous nor does he even mad at Victoria. He just doesn’t like that Cris smiles widely and laughs while talking with her. Cris should only laugh at Thiago’s joke and smile like that in front of Thiago!

He thinks his day will be good when he arrives at his school and about to invite Cris to come over to his house to play, but apparently it’s not what he hopes. Instead he finds Cris standing in the front of the class with Victoria, all laughing and smiling. He wouldn’t mind if Cris greets him but Cris doesn’t even notice him! Can you believe that?

So, pouting Thiago decides to just get inside the class and ignores everyone until Lucca calls his name. “Thiago? You okay?” The blonde boy sits in front of Thiago’s desk, turning his body so they are facing each other. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Thiago murmurs. He doesn’t need to tell Lucca.

“Oh, well, my dad wants to invite me to have ice cream later, would you want to come?”

Thiago glances at Cris, who still doesn’t realize his departure and makes his decision. If Cris can have _fun_ , Thiago can also have the same _fun._

“Hey! You shouldn’t invite Thiago only, we want those ice cream too!” Another voice – Thiago knows belongs to Milan – interrupts them, followed by some snickers and agreement.

“Of course I know you guys would come even if I don’t invite you.” Lucca turns his head around and sticks his tongue out.

All of them burst into laughter even Thiago manages to snicker after feeling a bit down from the _scene_. Until, of course, the so called _devil_ has to come _together_ with the _witch_.

“Hey, what’s going on?” The familiar voice that usually lifts Thiago day – except today – approaches them.

“Ah, Cris!” Sergio – one of the boys – answers. “Well we’re going to invade Lucca’s _date_ with Thiago, would you like to come?” Sergio grins.

Maybe Thiago is imagining things but upon hearing the word _date_ , Cris’ eyes go dark and scary. “No!” Thiago startles himself when he finds his voice shouts at them. All eyes are on him now and he just realizes that he’s the one talking just now. “I mean, Cris has something else to do so he’s not coming with us, right?” Yeah, Thiago hasn’t even talked to Cris today and he already knows what the other boy would do.

“Is that true Cris?” Milan asks.

Cris just shrugs it off. “Yeah, sorry, guess I’ll have something else to do _with_ Victoria _.”_ The called girl giggles and nods her head.

Thiago gulps when he feels Cris is staring at him, firm and menacing. Whatever, Thiago thinks. He’s right, right? Apparently Cris thinks that spending time with Thiago is less entertaining now that the boy already _has_ Victoria.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to _steal_ Cris from you guys,” Victoria winks, though Thiago could actually think that those winks meant for him, but why?

Some of the guys groan except Thiago and Lucca. “Don’t worry, Victoria, you can have Cris all day, one less mouth to treat.” Lucca says jokingly and followed with a wink.

Fortunately for Thiago the bell is ringing, the sign that everyone should get back to their class and their seats. He couldn’t imagine himself being stared by Cris any longer and he’s also grateful that today he only has one class with Cris today and that Cris is sitting far from his desk.

Lucca, who realizes the changed mood of Thiago, keeps sending him joke notes to entertain him and he’s so lucky to have a great friend like Lucca. At least one thing of his day doesn’t end up bad.

.

.

Going out with his other friends is always fun. Milan is funny and taking care of them like a dad – Lucca teases Milan that he looks like his father (Gerard) _a lot_. Sergio gives some snarky remarks but no harm intended to cheer up the mood. Lucca walks beside Thiago the whole day, not to leave the latter alone. Sometimes the blonde will pat Thiago, sometimes he will ruffle Thiago’s hair, anything just to accompany Thiago to make Thiago feels a bit better.

It does – until Thiago sees Cris with Victoria, going out _together_ – and Thiago’s mood crashing down all again. Why would Cris seemingly to enjoy his time with her so much? What’s so special about Victoria? Sure Victoria is pretty, but Victoria must not know about Fifa and play football – except maybe she does a little considering _who_ and _what_ her father is.

Thiago misses Cris and Victoria when Lucca asks him what flavor of ice cream that he wanted. He says that he wanted the sea-salt one and when he looks back Cris and Victoria are no longer there. He pouts.

Uncle Neymar comes not long after and paying for their ice cream. Cheerful and goofy Uncle Neymar ruffles everyone’s hair especially Thiago. Everyone is happy, smiling, and delighted, everyone but Thiago who still has this pout on his face when he gets home.

His mother greets him and asks if something’s wrong at school. “Thiago, what’s wrong, baby?” Thiago runs to his mama and hugs her tightly, leaning his head on his mama’s stomach. “Baby, what is it?”

He looks at his mom, eyes about to teary up. “Mama,” he says slowly while she rubs his head. “How do you feel when you see papa and uncle Cristiano together?” That question halts her action and Thiago wonders if probably he has asked the wrong question.

She sighs then kneels down so they are on the same eye-level. “Well, why do you want to know, sweety?” His mama is not mad so Thiago thinks it’s not a bad thing.

“I don’t like seeing Cris and Victoria together, mama, I don’t like Cris smiling to other people and laughs like that.” After saying that, Thiago hears his mama laughs and he pouts again. Why would she laugh like that? Thiago is having a serious issue right here, thanks to Cris.

“Look at you, now all grown up, huh? Since when?” She ruffles his hair playfully and continues to pinch his cheeks and nose respectively.

“Mama!”

“Alright, alright,” She raises her hands, a gesture of giving up. “To your first question, mama doesn’t feel anything, I mean, I certainly don’t feel the anger and _jealousy_ you’re feeling at Cris right now.” She winks. How could his mama know about that? But Thiago trusts his mama, so he only nods. “And, do you not like Cris smiling and laughing with _other_ people or just Victoria? I mean, you certainly are alright with him laughing with Milan, Lucca, and the other kids. So?”

Thiago thinks before nodding and answering his mama’s question. “I just – I just don’t like when Cris looks so happy with Victoria. I know Victoria is sweet and funny and –“

“And you don’t want Cris to _hang out_ with Victoria and not with you anymore, right?”

Thiago nods again. “And Victoria is a girl and – and,”

Again, his mama chuckles. Shaking her head, she says. “ _Jesus_ , you and your daddy are so _slow._ Well, anyway, it doesn’t matter about the gender seeing as _what is going on_ to your daddy and uncle Cristiano. And mama thinks you don’t have to worry about Cris doesn’t want to spend time with you anymore.” His mama winks and Thiago tilts his head, confused. “Why don’t you check out your room, I believe your guest has been waiting for you a long time already?” She pats his shoulders and stands up. Pushing Thiago a little. “Atta boy, now go.”

It takes a little while for Thiago to finally understand what his mama is saying and he runs quickly to his room. His school bag is long forgotten at the living room because it’s heavy and he needs to run fast. It kinds of déjà vu to Thiago but with their positions reversed. Before it’s Cris who ran, now it’s Thiago who does that.

As soon as he opens the door, he finds Cris is standing while looking around Thiago’s room. Without waiting for the guest to realize his appearance, Thiago jumps to the older boy. “Cris!” Let’s say that Cris has a great reflex and managed to catch Thiago.

“Wow, I don’t know you miss me a _lot_ , Thiago,” Cris teases.

Thiago pulls from the hug and pouts, remembered what has happened that day. “You were the one spending time with Victoria a lot,” Thiago sticks out his tongue, like a kid.

Cris chuckles at that. “Well, that,” Cris rubs his head, looking a bit nervous. “ _Vic_ told me about this friendship bracelet thing and yeah,” Cris reaches for his pocket and takes out something from there.

Thiago waits and sees Cris showing him a handmade bracelet. It is made of thick colorful threads combined with beads and in the middle wrote his name ‘Thiago’.  “I was thinking to _make_ this for you, but I’m not good at it and asked for Vic for advice.”

“So – this morning?”

Smiling gently, Cris nods. “Yeah, this morning I asked how to make this from her and she kept teasing me. She promised me she would take me to the shop to find the stuffs needed and would teach me.”

“Oh, I see,” Thiago trails, not sure if he’s feeling stupid or what over this _matter_.

“But you _seemed_ to enjoy time with Lucca and the others though,” Cris says, interrupting Thiago’s thought. And by the tone, Thiago could get that Cris is somehow mad. “I guess I’ll just keep this bracelet myself then.”

“NO!” Thiago cuts off and quickly grabs the necklace before Cris manages to hide it away. The guest grins widely, unnoticed by Thiago of course. “I thought you’re having fun with Victoria, so…”

He hears Cris heaves a sigh and Thiago could feel that this is the time when Cris would say that he has enough of Thiago and that Cris would want to do nothing with Thiago anymore. “Sighs, you just don’t know, do you?” Cris murmurs, but Thiago couldn’t quite catch it. He blinks at Cris. “Never mind,” Cris shakes his head and smiles again, “Silly you,” He flicks Thiago’s forehead lightly replies with a little ouch from the younger boy.  “No way would I choose Victoria _over_ you, okay?”

“She’s fun though.”

“Yeah, she’s fun, sweet, funny, not to mention she’s also beautiful.” Thiago pouts listening to all the praise for Victoria coming from Cris. “But she’s _not_ you, and the one I want to spend my time the most is you, Thiago Messi, unless we have another Thiago?” Cris grins.

Feeling playful, Thiago pinches Cris’s side. “Ouch,” He keeps doing that until both of them ended up on the floor, laughing.

Of course, it takes Antonella to knock on the door to interrupt their moment and ask if they want to have some dinner downstairs. “Since your father is going out with Leo, I think you should just join us at dinner, Cris, and I won’t take no as answer.” She says in a sweet yet firm tone before leaving the boys alone again.

Thiago and Cris, both still smiling widely decide to go down before Antonella comes upstairs and drags both of them to have dinner because Antonella can be that demanding sometimes. Of course, before coming down, Thiago asks Cris to wear the necklace on his bracelet and since Cris loves to spoil Thiago, he welcomes that in open arms, not to mention adding some remarks. “Of course, my lady, do you need me to carry you too?” Both of them laugh at that.

Before going to sleep, Thiago concludes that today is another one of his happiest day. He’ll make sure to take care of the bracelet. And if he has to bring that even to the bathroom in fear of losing it, of course Cris doesn’t have to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen) | [Tumblr ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
